


Catching on

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Good news.
Relationships: The Grey Lady/Cormac McLaggen
Series: The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118225





	Catching on

Our tale begins in Ravenclaw Tower. The house ghost, Helena Ravenclaw is talking to her Gryffindor boyfriend, Cormac McLaggen.

Helena asked, "Is your plan working, Mac?"

Cormac smiled. "Like a charm. The whole school is no longer calling you the Grey Lady now, Hel. Or should I say the Smiling Lady?"

Helena grinned. "That's great. You're the best."

Cormac chuckled. "No, that would be you."


End file.
